Moments in Time
by KayDrew
Summary: Little drabbles for the series 1 challenges on Heart of Camelot. Many characters and scenes will be explored. Please R&R!
1. After the Troll

**First Challenge: An Interesting Use for a Scarf**

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Jonas, Leon, and Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings: ** T for violence  
**Word Count:** 300

**Arthur's Note: **This is set in mid-season 2. I noticed that was when Merlin started to always wear his neckerchief.

The day was perfect; that should've been a clue to Merlin that something was going to be amiss. Birds chirped overhead as they fluttered through the flawless sky. A breeze tickled the back of the warlock's bare neck as he picked dandelions for Gaius.

There was a crunch behind him. Before Merlin could react, the man had grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "What…want," the warlock gasped. As he tried to swallow, his Adams apple bulged against Jonas's hand.

"Revenge," Jonas replied as he let go of Merlin, who fell to the ground. The creature's tail whipped out and struck the warlock about the neck with a sickening [i]thwack[/i]. The force of the strike cut Merlin's skin. As Jonas was about to strike again, the sound of horses hooves filled the air.

"What do you think you're doing," snapped Arthur. He slid from his horse and strode over to Merlin. "Leon, arrest the man. Take him back to Camelot."

"Very well, sire," said Leon, dismounting. His went to Jonas and grabbed him by the arm. Pulling out a bit of rope, he tied the man's wrists. Satisfied with the knots, the knight guided Jonas off towards Camelot.

Kneeling, Arthur examined the wound around Merlin's neck. It wasn't too deep, but it would leave a scar. Figuring it ought to be covered until they got to Gaius's, Arthur looked in the herb bag that was near. Finding a red neckerchief, he pulled it out, and tied the cloth around the semi-conscious warlock's neck.

"Come on, Merlin, let's go have Gaius check you out," the Prince whispered as he picked the man up. Arthur didn't say anything, but he was worried. He didn't like his manservant's pale complexion. He hoped that nothing was seriously wrong and Gaius could relieve his mind.


	2. Sleeping Revenge

**Second Challenge:** A Different Perspective

**Category: Gen (Canon)**  
**Characters/Pairings:** Morgause  
**Rating/Warnings: ** K  
**Word Count:** 127

Morgause stood at the foot of her sister's bed. She rested her hand upon the banister and watched the young woman sleep. A troubled expression was on the sleeping sorceress.

How dare that insolent servant not only foil her plans, but poison a helpless damsel? Was Merlin so heartless and ruthless? Was he more than just a gangly, awkward young man?

He must be – he'd been in the presence of Uther Pendragon and his son for several years. Merlin learned from the best – he learned how to act and to fake. Oh, but she was onto him. That boy would pay, just as the King and Prince would! All three of them had hurt her family gravely. That was something Morgause could not stand, nor would she.


	3. The Chains That Bind Us

**Third Challenge:** The Chains That Bind Us

**Category: **Gen (canon AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings: ** T for grim living  
**Word Count:** 295

For how long he'd been chained in that pit with no light or company, Merlin didn't know. He'd lost track of time and when he'd been captured a long ago. At first, it scared him, but this isolation eventually broke the young warlock and he so he just sat there waiting for death as Morgana's only words to him echoed in his ears. 'I'll keep you locked up just as I had been,' she'd said the first day.

Barely alive, he sat in his own filth. Slumped against the stone wall, Merlin focused on shallow breathing. His arms were chained over his head and were completely numb. His head was bowed and lolling over one of his bare, dirty shoulders. Merlin's clothes no longer fit him properly; the little fat he had on his bones had gone away soon after being captive. It's no wonder, Morgana barely fed him. She threw him a half-filled flask of broth twice a day. The mere mouthfuls were barely enough to keep a rat alive.

Hearing a hinge creek, Merlin slowly raised his head. Barely able to keep it up, he peered up and through the opening. The light was nearly blinding to his light-deprived eyes. Closing his eyes, Merlin let his head hang.

Hearing someone hit the ground next to him, Merlin shrank into a small ball. If it was Morgana, he didn't want her touching him. "Merlin, it's all right," Arthur whispered as he stooped beside Merlin and wrapped his arms around the filthy warlock. "You're safe now."

"Ar…." Merlin tried to say. His voice cracked and burned from disuse. Defeated, he closed his mouth and sighed wearily.

"Shhh, no need to speak," the King said in a firm voice. "I will get you out of here."


	4. The Young Pendragon

Category: Gen (Canon)

Character\Pairing: Arthur, Morgana, Uther

Rating\Warning: K

Word count: 286

Summary: What was the first meeting of Arthur and Morgana like?

Nine-year-old Morgana wandered along a path around the castle. She knew she ought to be seeing where her rooms were, but today was too lovely to stay indoors. The second Uther had turned his back, she raced from the castle with a leather bal in her hands and a smile on her face.

Tossing the ball up into the air, she caught it with ease. At least, for the most part Morgana did. One throw was a bit too high, which meant the ball hit the ground and rolled instead of falling into her hand. Sighing, Morgana took off through the briars,not minding the mud or branches.

When she stopped, she found a blonde-haired boy standing on her toy. This irritated her, especially when he stooped and picked up the ball. "Hi," said the seven-year-old.

Morgana held out her hand. "Give it back," the girl demanded. Her eyes flash with annoyance.

"I will, but have to catch me," the boy said. Wrapping his hand around the ball, he raced for the castle.

Hiking up the hem of her green wool dress, Morgana raced after him. Her dark hair streamed out from behind her."Give it back," she shouted, pinning the boy against the stone wall.

"Oh, Morgana! I see you met my son," a man called from behind her.

Slowly, the girl let go of blonde's wrists, she turned around. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Uther. "He took my ball," Morgana rattled.

"Arthur, give it back. This is Morgana She will be staying with us," said Uther, who wasn't mad at the children.

Arthur gawked at his father and then at Morgana. He couldn't believe the changes. He didn't like them. In a huff. The Prince gave he ball back and stomped off.


	5. Resurrection

Fifth Challenge: Resurrection

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing**: Gwaine and the alien  
**Rating\Warning: **K  
**Word count: **198  
**Summary: **What would happen if Gwaine was brought back to life?

As Gwaine awoke he noticed that the air was crisp and cool to the inside of his nose. It was also oddly silent – no birds or summertime bugs made a sound. The ground beneath the knight was wet with dew.

Blinking, he noticed a pale light surrounding him. Turning his head a little, Gwaine noticed the pale creature from mines. It had helped him many months ago and it apparently had helped him now. "Thank you," muttered the man as he tried to sit up, but failed.

"You need rest. Healing takes time," said the creature.

"What happened?"

"You were tortured by the one who sought me… Morgana…"

"I was dead. You brought me back," Gwaine remarked, to which the being nodded twice. "Thank you." He sighed and looked away from the creature.

"Something troubles you, brave knight. Tell me your grievances."

"I can't help wonder if I betrayed him…betrayed Arthur," Gwaine admits in a quiet voice.

The being shook its head. "You did not betray your King," it replied. "You sent Morgana to her destiny…to her doom. Now rest. Rest."

Gwaine sighed again. It was now the knight's turn to nod. Closing his, he whispered, "Thank you."


	6. What Might Have Been

**Sixth Challenge: What Might Have Been**

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing**: Arthur and Merlin  
**Rating\Warning: **K+  
**Word count: **298  
**Summary: **What would've happened if Merlin admitted he had magic during the Disir?

Sitting there, he shakes and rocks. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but they don't. Instead, the liquid lines Merlin's eyes and makes them red. Through his own turmoil, he noticed Arthur's alarm at the state his manservant was in; he even looked like he was going to ask Merlin if he was all right.

Arthur has just asked him the hardest question in the world. Merlin knew what he needed to say. He also knew what he wanted to say. To tell Arthur that magic had no place in Camelot would mean all his work was for naught. If he told him that magic should be in the city, who knows what would happen. Turning away magic would mean Mordred died and Arthur's wouldn't die at the hands of a druid. However, to tell Arthur to embrace it would either mean death for Merlin or a whole new, world where his life was not on the line. Accepting magic would mean Mordred would fulfill the prophecies.

His mind and heart was torn. Merlin didn't know what to do. He had to say something though. He'd been quiet too long. Taking a deep breath, Merlin closed his eyes. He couldn't watch Arthur's face as he told him the truth.

"You should let magic into Camelot. It's not always bad. Arthur…I have magic and use it only for you," Merlin whispered. "But, you should heed their words and accept the craft. Please."

"I don't know what to say," Arthur muttered. "I thought I knew you."

"I'm the same…. You have to be believe me."

"I don't have to do anything. Leave me be. I need…to think."

Merlin nodded. He lay down on his pallet. Drawing his knees up, the warlock stared at the fire until he dozed off.


	7. A Random Episode

Seventh Challenge: A Random Episode

Category: Gen (Canon)

Character\Pairing: Arthur, Merlin

Rating\Warning: K

Word count: 211

Summary: this is just a little scene for Poisoned chalice done in Arthur's POV.

Walking into the drafty physicians quarters, the first thing I notice is my manservant sitting at the dining table. His back is hunched with a white blanket draped around him. Gods, how scrawny and unsubstantial he looks sitting. I imagine that if a breeze came through, it would knock him over. His skinniness makes my skin crawl and stomach do flips. I don't like noticing how thin and frail he looks.

Quietly, I shut the door. This makes Merlin turn and look at me. A thin smile crosses his eyes, but his eyes light up. He looks both thrilled and relieved to see me coming for a visit. He seems to be at ease knowing that I am alive. For some reason the emotions shining in his eyes is unnerving and they make me feel guilty. I should be the one who looks so relieved and thrilled at seeing my manservant alive as well as recovering. However, I know the look does not cross my face. I smile, but it's a grateful one. I feel like it says, "Thanks for saving me. It was your job after all." that fact sickens me and so I try to push it away. I want to focus on Merlin. It's the least I can do.


	8. The Finer Details

**Eighth Challenge:** The Finer Details

**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing:** Gwaine/OC

**Rating\Warning:** T for sex  
**Word count:** 196  
**Summary:** Gwaine likes baths.

Leaning against the back of the wooden tub, the rogue knight (with his eyes closed) listened as Diane padded across their little cottage and stopped at the tub's side. The warm water sloshed against his bare torso as she stepped in and straddled his legs.

With tender fingers, Diane stroked his chest and muscular arms. Sliding forward, she pressed herself against his wet body. She sighed after resting her head against his shoulder.

Only then did he open his eyes and lower his head so he was looking at the top of her brunette head. Stroking her soft locks, his hands worked their way down Dian's neck to her breasts, waist and then hem of her dress. Sliding it up, he pulled her closer.

Locking eyes, they slightly agree on their next moves. He and she connected within each other as she pressed her hips to his and her breasts to his chest. Their palms explored each other's bodies then Gwaine and Diane locked fingers as she inched even closer. Their lips met, thus a long, passionate kiss ensued. As their passion exploded, it felt like they were turning the bath water boiling. It was bliss.


	9. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Ninth Challenge:** Sunshine and Rainbows  
**Category:** Het (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Merlin/Freya  
**Rating\Warning:** K  
**Word count:** 213  
**Summary:** What if Freya and Merlin had a chance at happiness.

Some may say his bed was cramped; he called it cozy. It was the perfect spot to cuddle with his beloved Freya. That is exactly what he was doing right now, although Freya was probably unaware of it. The dark-haired druid was asleep after all.

Under the thin, cotton sheet he had an arm wrapped around her bare waist and he'd pulled her close to his own bare body. With gentle, but rough fingers, he traced her bellybutton. Doing that, Merlin savored her smooth cool skin – it was like heaven.

With the other hand, he stroked her hair. When it fell in front of her angelic face, he'd shift it away. This would make Freya sigh and cuddle closer. Merlin liked that even better because when he was with her like this it made him feel safe and loved.

Letting his hands rest, he watched Freya sleep. Her head was resting on his chest. One of her hands lay beside her nose while the other was resting on the other side of Merlin's waist. He could feel her chest move up and down with each, even breath of sleep. He could also feel the warmth of her breath upon his bare skin. Merlin liked that and wished they could stay like that forever.


	10. Wish Fulfillment

Tenth Challenge: Wish Fulfillment

Category: Gen (Canon )

Character\Pairing: Merlin, Hunith

Rating\Warning: K+ for hut/comfort

Word count: 204

Summary: where did Merlin go after Arthur died?

Merlin ran and ran and ran. He didn't watch where he was going. He didn't care if some bandits might attack (they didn't). He didn't care if he got lost or attacked by some monster.

His mind was numb. Merlin really wasn't thinking of anything as he raised away from Camelot. There was no awareness of exhaustion, thirst, or hunger. He was just slightly aware of the sun setting that first night and then the sun rising the next morning. Out of grief, the warlock fled. Much like adrenaline, it fueled him and kept him going.

Merlin only slowed when he saw a little village. It was Ealdor. Scrubbing at his eyes, he looked around. It all looked the same and that fact brought him comfort.

Spying his mother heading out to get eggs or some other item, he rushed over to her. Throwing his arms around her neck, Merlin pressed himself against her in a tight hug. Shaking and sobbing, he whispered, "He's dead. Arthur's gone."

"Shh," Hunith whispered after getting over the shock of seeing her son so broken and bereft. "Come, Merlin. You're home. I'll take care of you. Your mother's here." the woman let Merlin out of the embrace and then led him inside.


	11. A Beautiful Character

**11th Challenge: A Beautiful Character**

**Category: **Gen (Canon )  
**Character\Pairing:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating\Warning: ** K+ for angst  
**Word count:** 265  
**Summary: **Out hunting, Arthur's injured and it's up to Merlin to care for him.

The image of the horse rearing and throwing Arthur from its backed continued to play through his head, as did the sickening sound of the prince's skull slamming into a rock. It made his stomach churn and cramp just to think of it. Leaning forward, he pressed on his abdomen; that seemed to relieve some of the tension within.

Sniffing and wiping his eyes, he stood from filling the water sacks. Carrying them back to the make-shift camp, the manservant knelt beside the unconscious Prince. Arthur hadn't woken since the accident and it worried him.

"Why did you have to go hunting today? Why did you insist on going alone," Merlin whispered as he checked the cloth he'd wrapped around the wound. The back of it was dotted with blood.

The warlock found himself desperately angry with Arthur. "We could die out here and no one would know," he continued, wetting Arthur's lips. "You call me the idiot, but you're the idiot this time!"

Merlin looked up at the darken sky. They really needed to get back to Camelot so Gaius could check Arthur over. However, it was too dark to travel. Also, with Arthur unconscious, the warlock didn't think it would be wise to even attempt moving.

Defeated, Merlin sighed. A frown was on his face. He could start hiking to Camelot and get help, but the castle was quite a ways away. Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur in such a vulnerable state either. He knew Arthur wouldn't leave him if the roles were reversed.

"Just don't die on me," Merlin finished. "Please."


	12. The Loveliest Couple

**12th Challenge: The Loveliest Couple**

**Category: **Het (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Merlin/Freya  
**Rating\Warning: **K  
**Word count:** 203  
**Summary:** Merlin and Freya share a first.

Merlin sat across from Freya, staring at her as she nibbled on a piece of bread. He had a little smile tugging on his lips while watching the druid woman. Such a lovely creature this Freya was. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a beauty before.

Freya noticed Merlin watching her. "What? Is something wrong," she asked after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"No," Merlin said. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. You're just…you're so pretty."

Freya bowed her head and smiled a little bit. A blush crept into her pale cheeks "You're too kind," she replied.

"I mean it," the warlock said. He grew quiet for a moment. Things felt awkward and oddly tense. "May I kiss you?"

"What?" Freya couldn't help but ask

"May I kiss you," Merlin repeated.

Freya looked up. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Slowly, she nodded her head. "You may," the druid said.

Merlin went from sitting to kneeling. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips. They were just as soft as he thought they would be. After a moment, Merlin broke the kiss and then took to examining Freya some more.

They were quiet. But, there was no tension. It was nice.


	13. Ink upon Parchment

**13th Challenge: **Ink upon Parchment

**Category: **Gen (Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Merlin to Arthur  
**Rating\Warning: **K+  
**Word count:** 300  
**Summary: **A letter to Arthur from Merlin – before 5X13.

Dear Arthur,

I can't think of anything worse than lying. One lie begets another and then another until your life's nothing what it seems. You wouldn't know, though. Would you? I don't remember you telling a major lie, like I have had to do for years. Don't start. Once you begin, the cycle will never end.

Honesty was something I strove for. In Ealdor, I didn't have to hide. I could say and do as I pleased – to a reasonable extent. It was a much less stressful life.

However, once I came to Camelot things changed. I have been lying since I came to Camelot. You don't know the real me. You don't know what I have done. It was a matter of life or death that I kept the truth from you. I didn't want to lose my head.

Some of my choices, while meant to protect Camelot and you, have been questionable. Sometimes, I wonder at the morality of my choices. I wonder if I have taken the right path. I've had to kill and maim. I don't like it. But, it was either them or you. I will always choose you over them.

I doubt you will ever know all of the real me. I do not think you'll know all I have done and all I have sacrificed. That is okay. I do not act for glory, for fame, or even recognition. Your life and you living is all I need in repentance.

Someday, I hope I can reveal the true me to you. Right now I do not think you are ready. I do trust you with all my heart and soul. I would never do anything to bring harm to you. Please, remember that when it all comes to a head.

Your friend,

Merlin


	14. The Voices Unheard

**14th Challenge: **The Voices Unheard

**Category: Gen (Canon) **  
**Character\Pairing:** Valliant  
**Rating\Warning: **T for anger  
**Word count:** 106  
**Summary: **Just a little drabble in Sir Valliant's POV.

This is a test – one that I will win. Standing here, my patience is being tried. My endurance is growing. It is all in preparation for the fight tomorrow morning.

I look forward to felling my foe's child. This is my revenge and oh, it will be sweet. When that Prince falls, my son's life will be redeemed. Looking at Arthur's body I will laugh until I cry.

I will be the victor. It is how it is supposed to be. No one and nothing will stop me. My years of waiting and lurching will be finally vindicated and it will be a sweet event indeed.


	15. The Meaning of a Kiss

**15th Challenge:** The Meaning in a Kiss

**Category: **Het(Canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing:** Freya/Merlin  
**Rating\Warning: **T for sexual tension  
**Word count:** 143  
**Summary: **Just a tender moment between two lovers.

Freya rested her head against Merlin's chest. She stared up at the warlock with a little coy smile upon her lips. The young man was stooped over Freya and returning the gaze. He, however, wore a larger smile than the druid woman did.

Lacing his fingers with her, Merlin squeezed Freya's hand as he bent closer. His breath was warm against her skin; it made her shiver with pleasure. The female druid rose up and let her lips meet his.

The kiss was long and wet, but very enjoyable. Happiness made Freya's heart skip a beat. It made her breath come out in short, gasps as her loans cried for attention.

Without releasing her lips from his, she switched from sitting on his lap, to straddling it. The movement was awkward, but neither lovebird mind. This was definitely going to be worth it.


	16. Magic Goes Awry

16th Challenge: Magic Goes Awry

Category: Gen (Canon)

Character\Pairing: Arthur, Merlin

Rating\Warning: T for blood and dark humor

Word count: 245

Summary: while on patrol, they are attacked. Merlin has to use his magic to save the prince.

The acrid stench of sweat and metallic aroma of blood filled Merlin's nostrils

as he stood in the clearing. His chest heaved from screaming a spell and his ears rang from the sounds of swords clattering that had just disappear moments before.

In front of him was Arthur Pendragon. A blood-covered Excalibur was lightly grasped in his hand and blood dribbled down the blade and hilt and onto his gloved-hand. A furious expression was on his face.

Arthur had seen Merlin do the magic. The proof even lay around the Prince and the warlock. So, there was no denying it. How could Arthur when each of their attackers had burn marks on their chests that looked suspiciously like lighting had hit them on this sunny, cloudless day.

"Traitor," growled Arthur a he marched away. He didn't Even look at Merlin when he spoke or when he walked away. "Liar."

Merlin hung his head in shame. He was those things and more. "Yeah," the warlock agreed quietly. "What are you going to do with me?"

Arthur shook his head. He didn't know. He was too angry to decide. His eyes, thou, lit up. "I think I know..." the Prince said.

"What? Hanging? The pyre? Being drowned? Flogged? Put in the stocks? Hurried alive?"

"I'm not going to say. You seem to be doing a fine job of thinking of horrible ways to die," Arthur said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, very funny..."

"I thought so. Now, come along!" The Prince said, cuffing Merlin about the ear.


	17. A Score to Settle

17th Challenge: A Score to Settle

Category: Gen (Canon AU)

Character\Pairing: Arthur and Tristan

Rating\Warning: K

Word count: 299

Summary: What if Tristan had become a knight? I was always pissed that never happened.

A week passed since they'd reclaimed Camelot. It had been a week since Isolde's death. That event settled on Arthur's shoulders like a wet cloak – it was heavy and tiresome. While it wasn't the Prince's fault she'd died, he still felt guilty. Everyone had told him not to feel responsible (even Tristan) but Arthur hadn't listened.

Things had calmed down. Everyone had settled into their new or old routines. It was almost as if Morgana's tyranny had never happened. Those imprisoned by the high priestess had nearly recovered and were back at work. Arthur had stepped back into the role of Prince Regent. Merlin was still his servant. It was all surreal.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Tristan coming towards him. The man had stayed in Camelot, much to the bafflement of Arthur. Why would anyone want to stay in the place their soul mate had died?

"Good morning," Tristan said. After Arthur echoed the greeting, he continued. "What troubles you?"

"I wonder why you stay..."

"I gained friends. I like Camelot, much to my surprise."

"I see," the Prince said, chuckling. "So, what do you plan on doing while staying here?"

"I must admit, I don't know," replied the man with a shake of the head.

"You're a good man and a strong fighter. I've only seen one other person weld a sword as well as you," Arthur began.

"What's your point?" demanded Tristan. He furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why flatter me?"

"I want you to fight for me…for Camelot. I want you to be a knight."

"I see," Tristan said, "All right." With a nod from Arthur, he knelt.

Arthur pulled out Excalibur. He rested it on one of Tristan's shoulders and then on the other. "Arise, Sir Tristan, Knight of Camelot," said Arthur; to which Tristan did.


	18. SevenDeadly Sins

18th Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins

Category: Het (Canon AU)

Character\Pairing: Freya/Merlin

Rating\Warning: T

Word count: 300

Summary: Merlin and Freya are reunited. But is this moment as sweets it looks? This will be a longer fic.

Merlin had never had a day off. In Ealdor, He'd always helped his mum. In Camelot, he had worked for both Gaius and Arthur. However, Arthur was memorizing a speech and somehow no one was ill, thus he wasn't needed.

After packing a hearty lunch, he'd gone to the lake. Making sure no one was around; he stripped from his clothes and stepped into the water. With broad strokes, he moved from the shore. The water rippled and shivered around him. Breathing deeply, he dove in. With eyes wide, Merlin watched the bubbles come from his nose . Needing air after a moment, he pushed himself to the surface.

Blinking, he noticed a woman swimming nearby. For a moment, his modesty got the best of him; Merlin could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. The warlock even felt the need to edge towards his clothes.

"Merlin," cooed Freya. "Don't go."

This made him stop. "Is it really you," he asked.

"Come touch me and find out," she said, gesturing towards him.

Merlin smirked as he swam to her. Placing a hand on her arm, he shivered. Freya was real. Even the gods wanted him to be happy today! Carefully, he ran his fingers down to her wrist and wrapped a hand around her waist. Pulling her close, Merlin kissed her.

Freya kissed back with forceful passion. She rested her hands on his shoulders, then squeezed. Fingers tracing his backs muscles, the woman purrs. This turns to a moan as Merlin caresses her neck and chest with his lips. Oh, sweetness!

In the heat of passion (their bodies flushed and slicked with sweat and water), Freya stops. Leaning forward, she whispered a spell. The warlock gasps as his eyes roll back in his head. She catches Merlin before he goes under. Struggling, she swims ashore just as Morgana joins them.

ns them.


	19. The Full Spectrum

19th Challenge: The Full Spectrum

**Category: ** Gen (Canon)  
**Character\Pairing: **Merlin  
**Rating\Warning: **T  
**Word count: **273  
**Summary: **This is set after The Last Dragonlord. I got Merlin, pink, and remorse.

As he walked from Arthur's chambers, to the kitchen, Merlin carried the heavy basket of dirty clothes under his arm. There had been little time to do laundry in the last few weeks, what with the dragon attack, so the warlock had his fair share of work to do.

Down in the kitchen, he dumped the clothes. Sorting the colored shirts from the white ones, he threw one of the sets of clothes into the hot, soapy water. With his sleeves rolled up, the warlock started scrubbing the shirts.

However, Merlin didn't keep his mind on the work. He didn't have to – this was a menial task that he'd done countless times. The warlock let his eyes wander. The cook, he noted, was making dumplings and goose for dinner. Merlin spied and smelled spiced cider in a pot over the fire. Clean dishes were set on a piece of cloth to air dry. Of course, more laundry was being washed in the other basins. There was even some clean laundry hanging up.

A pale pink dress caught his attention. He'd seen Morgana wear it only once or twice; the frock had been a birthday gift. The outfit wasn't like her usual, jewel-toned gowns, but she had still looked pretty.

His heart sank and his stomach knotted while he stared at it. He'd tried and failed to forget what he'd done. Every waking moment the poisoning consumed his mind. Even his dreams were plagued with the memory. If he could, Merlin would go back and change everything that had happened. He would've found a different way to break the curse, if he could have.


	20. Grumbles and Gripes

**20th Challenge:** Grumbles and Gripes

**Category: ** Gen (canon AU)  
**Character\Pairing: **Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur  
**Rating\Warning: ** K  
**Word count: **299  
**Summary: **Merlin rants to Gwaine about a habit of Arthur's.

Gwaine found himself shocked at the state of Arthur's room. He'd come to see when training would be. But, instead of finding the Prince, he'd found Merlin in the midst of a maelstrom of clothes, blankets, and pillows.

"What did the Princess do?" he asked, stepping over boots and belts.

"You know, I wish I knew. Last night, this place was spotless! All the clothes were put away. The blankets were in order. His shoes were lined up, nice and neat," Merlin muttered, as he stooped the pick up some breeches.

"It's like a windstorm came in…." Gwaine said in amazement.

Merlin barked out a laugh. "It's always like this. He's the messiest person I've ever seen and I think he has more clothes than Gwen does," the warlock said, folding the pants and putting them away. "and I've seen his father's quarters in the morning. Uther sure didn't pass his skills at organization and tidiness to his son, that's for sure. Would it kill prat to pick up something or put it away once in a while?"

"Uh, Merlin," Gwaine began as he jerked his head towards the door. Merlin didn't notice though and kept on ranting. The knight and Prince looked at each other. Both were a bit amused.

"And who twists their blankets while they sleep? I swear he's dreaming of rock climbing and trying to make rope," Merlin said. "Although, I don't even know if he knows how to rock climb. I'm sure he'll eventually want to learn and bring me along for the 'fun'…."

"You surprise me Merlin. You actually had a good idea for once. I think we will learn rock climbing. Dawn tomorrow we'll start," Arthur asked, entering his room. The Prince couldn't help but laugh at the look on Merlin's face.


End file.
